


Secrets Secrets Are No Fun

by MeghanAnna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanAnna/pseuds/MeghanAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BFF Prompt: We’re in a secret relationship, but oh no my friend just saw the hickey you left on my neck from the night before, how am I gonna explain this one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Secrets Are No Fun

Bellamy doesn’t like lying to Octavia or to Miller, or to any of his other friends. He doesn’t like making up excuses for being late. He definitely doesn’t like keeping something that makes him happy from the people he cares about.

But, when he wakes up with Clarke wrapped up in his arms, her fingers tracing the lines of his face, the lying doesn’t bother him so much. For now, she’s his and their relationship is new and it belongs only to them.

“Your sister texted me,” is the first thing she says, her thumb brushing across the dimple in his chin. “She asked me if I thought anything was going on with you. She says you’ve been acting weird. Is everything okay?”

Bellamy smiles and Clarke only looks more worried. “It’s you,” he explains and she swallows hard, shifting closer to him. “Everything is pretty good.”

“We’ll tell them all soon,” she promises and he nods. He knows why they’re keeping it to themselves. Their friends are relentless. Plus, they’ve been trying to get Bellamy and Clarke to date—or at least fuck—for years. They selfishly don’t want to give them the satisfaction. “Or we can tell them now.”

“No,” he says quickly. “Lying sucks, but imagine how bad it will be when they actually find out. They’ll never let us live it down.”

“I feel bad,” Clarke says rolling onto her back and Bellamy goes with her, hiding his face in her neck, breathing her in. He kisses the skin there and feels her fingers tangle in his hair at the back of his head, so he kisses her again. “But you feel _good_.”

“Bellamy Blake!”

He springs off of Clarke at the sound of Octavia letting herself into his apartment and he and Clarke just look at each other in silent shock. Clarke squirms out from underneath him and slides onto the floor between his bed and the wall. He thinks he might have time to get out of his room and keep his sister out, too, but just as he’s pulling on his sweatpants, Octavia’s banging on his door.

Bellamy isn’t quite sure what to do, but when he looks back at his bed, there’s no sign of Clarke hiding behind it, so he just takes a deep breath and wrenches open the door.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asks Octavia and she punches him in the shoulder.

“What the hell are _you_ doing here? You were supposed to meet me at the diner an hour ago,” she screams at him and his face falls. “This is like, the third time you’ve bailed on me in two weeks. What is going on with you?”

“Nothing,” he lies and she crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him. Bellamy’s not proud to admit it, but his little sister kind of scares him. “Listen, O, I’m just a little preoccupied.”

“Who’s the girl?” she asks bluntly and he actually falls back a step. He has to stop himself from looking back at his bed, where he knows Clarke is listening. “Are you back with Echo?”

“Oh my god, _no_ ,” he insists and she gives him a full-bodied shrug. “Absolutely not.”

“Well, she’s the only one you wouldn’t tell us about,” Octavia reasons and he nods, because she’s not wrong. He’d never admit to hooking up with Echo again after what she did to him. “So, is it someone new?” she asks and he sighs. “Oh my god, is she _here_?”

“Jesus, Octavia.” He laughs and it sounds forced and awkward even to his own ears. “I am not hiding a girl from you. I’m not in high school and you’re not Mom.”

“Fine,” she sighs. “So, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he promises. “Let me get dressed and we can go eat, okay?”

“Yeah,” Octavia says, eyeing him suspiciously, “okay.”

Bellamy watches her walk down the hall until she disappears around the corner before closing the door. He leans against it and lets out a deep breath, watching as Clarke sits up on her knees and leans her elbows on top of his bed.

“I’m sorry,” she mouths and he shakes his head, smiling. Lying sucks, but it’s also kind of sexy.

He bounds across his room and throws himself onto his bed so he can tangle a hand in Clarke’s hair and kiss her. She laughs against his mouth and surges forward to kiss him back.

“I’ve got to go,” he says sadly and she nods and rests her forehead against his. “You can hang out here or I’ll see you tonight at the bar.”

“I’m going home to shower off the smell of sex,” Clarke whispers and Bellamy laughs quietly. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Bellamy nods and they both climb up to get changed. He kisses her slowly—lazily—when they need to part, because he doesn’t quite want to leave her just yet. But, he also knows Octavia won’t take it much longer if he doesn’t hurry up.

\--

“Thank you,” Clarke says, accepting the drink from Niylah, who she used to hook up with on occasion—after Lexa, before Bellamy. They are now attempting to be friends. It’s weird.

“You’ll get me next time,” Niylah reminds her and Clarke laughs. “That’s what friends do, right?”

“Exactly.”

“Oh my god, get me the fuck out of here.”

Clarke takes in a deep breath and turns to see Bellamy behind her. His hand slides onto her back as he leans over the bar to get Miller’s attention.

“Bell,” she says once Miller is done closing out his tab and Bellamy finally looks at her and, in turn, at Niylah.

“Oh,” he breathes, dropping his hand from her body. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Niylah says, smiling politely. Bellamy’s return smile is not so friendly. Clarke can’t bear to look at either of them, so she looks at her feet instead. “How are you, Bellamy?”

“Great,” he tells her, but Clarke can hear the edge in his voice. “I’ve got to go, though.”

“Bye,” Niylah calls after him and Clarke finally looks up in time to watch his retreating back. “Oh, wow. He finally admitted he’s in love with you.”

“He’s not,” Clarke promises and Niylah smiles gently at her. “He’s _not_.”

“Clarke, he’s always been in love with you,” she insists and Clarke rolls her eyes. Bellamy isn’t in love with her. Bellamy likes sleeping with her. They’re figuring everything else out. “Why do you think I didn’t want to keep hooking up? I knew you’d realize it eventually. And then you’d realize that you’re into him. And you did.”

“I just realized that he and I make a lot of sense. We’re best friends. We trust each other. He’s super hot. And it turns out he’s great in bed. We’re dating without the dates.”

“What does that even mean?” Niylah laughs and Clarke takes a long sip of her drink.

“We’re not telling our friends that we’re together, so we can’t really _date_ ,” she explains and Niylah nods along, urging her to continue. “We don’t want to fuck it up. We’re trying to make it work and once we know it does, we’ll tell them.”

“Well, I don’t want to scare you, but you might have just fucked it up.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke begs and Niylah laughs again.

“He just ran out of here because he saw you talking to me,” she explains and Clarke scoffs. “Men are fragile, especially when they feel threatened.”

“Bellamy’s not like that,” Clarke insists and it’s Niylah’s turn to scoff.

“He’s a man and he’s in love with you. He’s afraid to lose you, so he ran away before you could tell him that he did.”

“He didn’t,” Clarke tells her and she nods because _of course_ she knows that, but it’s Bellamy she needs to worry about. “Shit. I have to go.”

“Yeah.” Niylah smiles and Clarke finishes her drink in record time. “Text me. Let me know how it goes.”

“You’re, like, a really good friend.”

“Tell _him_ that.”

Clarke laughs and squeezes Niylah’s shoulder before barreling out of the bar and onto the quiet streets. She walks the few blocks to Bellamy’s apartment running over everything in her head. Niylah insists that Bellamy is in love with her, but Clarke knows he’s not there yet. She knows that he cares about her and wants to be with her, just like she does with him, but it’s not _love_. It’s too soon to be love. That would be insane.

But then, she knows how she feels when she has to pretend they’re not seeing each other. She hates that she can’t hold his hand at the bar, or fall asleep with her head in his lap during movie nights. She hates seeing girls flirt with him, so she can only imagine how he felt finding her at the bar with her ex. And it was probably worse that it was an ex he actually liked. If it had been Finn or Lexa, he would have known there was nothing going on. But Clarke’s thing with Niylah ended on good terms and now she knows why. But he doesn’t. And Clarke needs him to know, because…

He might not be in love with her, but Clarke is pretty sure she’s in love with him.

When she gets to his building, she’s very grateful that he trusts her and Octavia with the only spare keys to his apartment. She uses it for the building’s door only, so as not to push her boundaries, and knocks on his apartment door. She can hear him walk over to it, but it takes him a few moments to actually open it. She imagines him there, with his hand in his hair, weighing his options.

When he finally opens his door, he’s got his schooled, annoyed expression on his face. “What’s up?” he asks, too casual, and she softens when she sees all the tension in his body.

“You left really fast,” Clarke says and he shrugs, running his hand over the back of his neck. “Bellamy…”

“Clarke, it’s late and I’m tired,” he sighs and she bites her lip and takes a step toward him. He puts a hand up and then quickly uses it to run it through his mess of curls. “Can we talk about whatever this is tomorrow?”

“Nope,” she says and his eyebrows furrow together. “I have something to say and you need to listen.”

“Or I could just close my door and go to bed,” he counters, smirking that sardonic smirk that he hasn’t used on her in months. It grates on her nerves.

“And then I’d just use the key that got me this far,” she reminds him and Bellamy sighs, admitting defeat, and steps aside for her to come inside. She sits on his couch and peels off her coat, getting comfortable. Bellamy leans his shoulders against his door, crossing his arms, and watches her. “Niylah’s my friend. Or, well, we’re trying to be friends. And, as a friend, she convinced me that I fucked up.”

“Okay?”

“Bell, I-“ she stops, breathing in and out, and looks at his hands instead of his face. “I need you to know that there’s nothing going on with her and I. She ended things with me months ago because she knew how I felt about- how I _feel_ about… you.”

Before she knows what’s happening, Bellamy is sitting next to her on the couch, close enough that their thighs are touching, but she still can’t look at him.

“On some level, it was always you,” she continues and feels him breathe next to her. “And after the shit show with Lexa, even when I was sleeping with Niylah, I started to realize it. You were the one person I could trust and depend on more than anyone. And I’m just really glad you kissed me back two months ago.”

Clarke finally looks at him and his face is the softest she’s ever seen it. His hands are clenched in his lap. She slowly reaches for the one closest to her and he tenses before relaxing beneath her touch. She slides her fingers between his and rests her head on his shoulder.

“I don’t want to be with anyone else,” she tells him and feels him nod. “Can you _please_ say something?”

“I don’t want you to be with anyone else, either,” he says, turning his head so he can press a kiss to her head. “And, you know you’re the only person I’ve ever wanted.”

“I don’t know that,” Clarke says, picking her head up to look at him. “You’ve had no problem being with anyone else.”

“Oh, yeah.” Bellamy laughs and Clarke squeezes his hand because she needs him to explain himself. “And all of those relationships worked out _so_ well. Have you ever asked Gina why we broke up? It sounds a lot like why Niylah wanted to stop hooking up with you.”

Clarke’s heart races as she stares into his perfect face. He’s smiling, looking at her like it’s so absurd she didn’t know this about him, and she can’t help but kiss him. She kisses him so hard, that he falls back across the couch and it gives her the perfect opportunity to climb on top of him and kiss him even more.

His hands are everywhere all at once and it’s driving her insane. “I love you,” she breathes, moving to kiss a line down his throat. He responds by squeezing her ass and she moans against him, sucking at his pulse point.

“Fuck,” he groans. “I love you.”

And, all of a sudden, he’s on top of her, pushing the V of her shirt to the side with his nose to kiss her breast above the line of her bra. She arches into him and tangles a hand in his hair. He loves her and he’s making sure every part of her knows it. With his lips, his tongue, his hands.

\--

Bellamy can’t even keep the smile off his face. He’s lucky he hasn’t seen any of his friends all day, because he knows they wouldn’t shut up about it until he comes up with a reason _why_. And after he and Clarke had sex on nearly every surface of his apartment the night before, they decided they still weren’t ready to tell everyone else.

This bubble they’re in now is even better than the last one. Clarke _loves_ him and she couldn’t stop chanting it throughout their night together. Every time he kissed her, she’d say it. Every time she came, she screamed it. Every time he said it, she repeated it. It was his new favorite sound.

And now they were meeting up for dinner with Octavia and Monty since everyone else is working or on dates. It’s his sister that spots him first. He’s on time for once, so he’s not really sure why she’s looking at him the way she is.

“Hi,” he says it carefully as he slides into the seat across from the empty one meant for Clarke and both sets of eyes follow him. “What’s up, guys?”

“I thought you weren’t hiding a girl from me,” Octavia says and Bellamy’s eyes widen.

“Maybe it’s a guy,” Monty reasons and Bellamy shakes his head quickly because he has no idea what is going on. “But, no, it’s definitely not.”

Monty’s looking off behind him and Bellamy turns to see what it is he’s looking at. Clarke is walking toward them with her work bag on her shoulder. The strap is pulling on her shirt a little and he sees the hickey he left on her chest the night before. One of a few hickeys, actually.

“Sorry I’m late,” she says, sliding the bag off her shoulder. She smiles at everyone, but her smile lingers on Bellamy the longest. He smiles back, but it’s a tight, nervous smile and her brows crease in worry.

Octavia spots the hickey and reaches across the table to squeeze Monty’s hand. “Oh my god,” she says, staring directly at Bellamy. “ _Oh my god!_ ”

“What is wrong with you?” he asks in a panic and Clarke looks between them. When her eyes fall on Bellamy, her face falls. “Shit, what?”

“Nice hickey,” she tries to say it teasingly, but her voice is shaking and his hand flies to the spot where he remembers her mouth lingering the night before.

“We could say the same to you,” Monty says, using his free hand to point in the general direction of her chest. Her face falls even further and Octavia looks like she’s about to explode.

“Shit,” Clarke says, fixing her shirt so it covers the spot on her skin.

“So, where were you hiding yesterday morning?” Octavia asks, finally calming down just enough to actually speak. Clarke squeezes her eyes shut and Bellamy slips back in his chair, giving up.

“Behind the bed,” Clarke says with a sigh and Octavia laughs loud enough to scare the people two tables over. “Can we not talk about this?”

“No, we’re going to talk about this forever,” Octavia promises before her eyes land on Bellamy again. “I can’t believe this. How long?”

Bellamy and Clarke look at each other and she shrugs, letting him know he should just tell the truth. It’s not exactly what they wanted, but it’s too late now. And, who knows, the sooner they get it over with, the sooner everyone shuts up about it.

“Two months,” Bellamy finally admits and now Monty laughs.

“I told you!” he nearly yells and Bellamy glares at him. “Octavia’s been complaining about you and I’ve been complaining about Clarke. I _knew_ it was related.”

“Not only does my twenty-seven year old brother have a _hickey_ , but Clarke is the one that gave it to him,” Octavia says, resting her chin on her fist. “This is the best day ever.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about the hickey,” Bellamy says to Clarke and she shrugs again. “At least I have the decency to leave hickeys where they usually can’t be seen.”

“I’m sorry! I was lost in the moment! And I didn’t tell you because I didn’t notice my own handiwork.”

“Best day ever,” Monty agrees and Octavia’s smile bursts.

“We’re done talking about this. I’m hungry.”

Clarke laughs and Bellamy smiles despite himself. “You guys are cute,” Octavia sings and Clarke laughs even louder, making Bellamy smile even wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://bellamyfrecklefaceblake.tumblr.com)!


End file.
